


A Wormhole Away

by MightyKell



Series: The One Where Lance is Altean [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Backstory, Blue loves Lance a lot, Gen, I love Blaytz, Klance if you squint, M/M, and I wanna see more of him, it will be more present in the next ones, protective mama cat, so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyKell/pseuds/MightyKell
Summary: If anyone had told Lance that his entire planet would be destroyed by his fathers closest friend, especially when said friend was thought to have been dead, he wouldn't believe you. As it was, Lance didn't really get a chance to properly deal with the situation at hand.





	A Wormhole Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in about two hours, and have not gone back to edit it so sorry not sorry haha,

If anyone had told Lance that his entire planet would be destroyed by his fathers closest friend, especially when said friend was thought to have been dead, he wouldn't believe you. As it was, Lance didn't really get a chance to properly deal with the situation at hand.

"Father you must use Voltron to fight back against Zarkon!" Allura pleaded, grasping King Alfor's hands tightly. Lance stood near by with Coran, lips drawn together in a tight frown while he watched his sister plead to their father. His arms were crossed, and his fingers were digging into his tanned skin. 

"I must hide Voltron, it is the only way to protect the universe." Alfor said calmly, he brought Allura's hands up to his face and kissed them softly. His eyes sparkled with pride as he looked at Allura, then his eyes swept over to where Lance was. He smiled sadly at his two children. "You both must go; Coran, get to the sleep pods." Alfor ordered, Coran nodded and stepped forward to grab Allura. 

"Father you can't!" Allura begged, "Lance help me!" She said, turning to her brother. Her big eyes showed her fear at the situation, and glistened like diamonds with unshed tears. Lance took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the released the tension in his body and let a small smile form on his face. His own eyes betrayed his guise of relaxation. They were sharp, a cold blue taking over his naturally ocean blue eyes. 

"Come on 'Lura, we need to go." He said, beginning to walk to his sister. Allura shook her heard harshly, trying to now yank her hands out of their fathers grasp. 

"No! Im staying and we're going to fight Zarkon!" Allura shouted, tears now freely flowing down her face. Lance's smile turned strained as he watched his sister struggle. 

"I'm sorry Allura, Lance." Alfor paused in his words, eyes gazing at both of his children as if he was trying to embed this memory in his head. "I love you both dearly." He said, before hitting Allura's pressure point to make her fall unconscious. Allura's eyes began to glaze over as he slowly reached out towards Alfor. 

"Father..." She slowly rasped out as Lance shot forward and caught her. He quickly swept her off of her feet and into a bridal style hold. He looked over at Coran, who was frowning at the entire scene. 

"Coran, we need to get Allura to safety." Lance said, shooting a glance towards their father. Alfor only frowned. 

"You both need to get to safety. Lance you will not come back to fight with me." Alfor demanded. 

"Father I could buy you time. You can use my shooting skills. Please if you fight alone you will die." Lance pleaded, handing Allura over to Coran. "I can help! I can by you time so that you can escape! Allura needs you."

"If you stay and fight you too will die, and I will not have my children dying for a war that is no ones fault but mine." Alfor said, showing Lance the fear he was desperately trying to hide. Lance frowned, taking a few steps towards Coran. 

"I..." He trailed off, sighing before raising his head, a fake smile plastered to his face. "I understand Father." He spoke, nodding slowly before looking at Coran. "Let's get to those pods Coran." 

"Yes my prince." Coran spoke, already beginning to lightly jog in the direction of the pods. Lance began to jog after him, them slowed and shot a look back to his father. 

"I love you father." Lance spoke, voice cracking slightly. Alfor raised his right hand, and set a wave towards his son. Lance turned back and continued to run after Coran and Allura. Soon they reached the room in the castle where the sleep pods were placed. Coran made quick work of prepping Allura's pod, then he carefully placed Allura into it. As this was happening Lance went to the controls, quickly setting up another pod. He walked over to Coran, smiling tightly.

"Prince Lance, we need to hurry and get you into this pod." Coran spoke, walking towards the pod that Lance had prepped. Lance let out a breath and put a hand on Coran's shoulder, and then he pushed roughly, so that Coran was in the pod. 

"I'm sorry Coran. Take care of Allura for me." Lance said, smiling widely as tears flowed freely from his eyes. 

"Prince Lance no!" Coran yelled as the pod activated, cutting off any arguement that Coran was about to make. Lance sighed, allowing the smile to fade from his face as he quickly left the room. He got to the door before he sighed and turned back, he walked towards the command central and opened the programming. There he left a simple note. 

'I'm so sorry Allura, Coran. I need to stay and fight for the Altean people. What kind of prince would I be if I didn't defend my people? I love you both so much. Never forget that.'

_____________________________________________________________________

Lance understood that war was loud, war was unforgiving, but no training simulators could have prepared him for the carnage that was the reality of war. Altean people were screaming, their cries of fear striking into Lance's core. Lance bit his lip as he continued to run, searching for his father and for the signs of the Voltron lions. After running for what seemed like a varga, but was in reality a few dobashes, Lance made it into the lion's hangers. It was there that Lance found his father talking quickly to the other paladins. 

"Prince Lance?" Blaytz was the first of the group to spot him, having been facing towards the door leading into the hanger. At his words Alfor quickly spun around, terror filling his normally calm features. 

"Lance what are you doing here!" Alfor exclaimed, as Lance walked over towards the four paladins. 

"I'm going to help whether you like it or not. Allura and Coran are both already in the sleep pods." Lance explained. Alfor frowned and went to speak as an explosion hit nearby and shook the castle walls. 

"It isn't safe for you here. We have to get rid of the lions and soon." Alfor spoke, shooting Lance a look of both pride and disappointment. Pride at his dedication to his planet and people, and disappointment for disobeying direct orders. Lance sent him a small smile and walked closer to stand in between Blaytz and Gyrgan. 

"We're going to need to separate the lions into different galaxies, and hide them well if we are to keep them out of the hands of the Galra." Trigel explained, pressing a button on her wrist can causing a mini diagram of the different galaxies to appear. "This mission is going to be difficult. Both because we are going to need to create multiple wormholes in order to travel the necessary distance, and because we have to make it past all the Galra fleets currently surrounding Altea. 

"Father and I can both create wormholes." Lance spoke up, looking at Trigel and ignoring the look that Alfor was currently shooting him. "I'm not as good at holding them for long distances, but I can open multiple in a relatively short succession."

"In order for that to work though, you would have to be aboard one of the lions, in order for you to quickly activate the wormholes in a way that would get them far enough away." Trigel spoke, thinking over multiple plans. 

"Absolutely not." Alfor spoke up, looking at Lance. "It's much too dangerous, you are not dying for this war." Alfor said to him.

"It's either I help, or you guys can just form Voltron and fight against the fleet. We have all the lions right? Zarkon doesn't have the black lion anymore correct? So we get someone to pilot her, and we fight back!" Lance exclaimed, his hands moving with him as he spoke. 

"We cannot fight Zarkon now, we can only protect the universe in hopes that he doesn't get his hands on them."Alfor explained. 

"Then I'm going into one of these lions, and I am helping protect. The Galra won't know what hit them." Lance said. Blaytz sighed and rose one of his hands, catching both the attention of Lance and Alfor. 

"I can take Lance with me in Blue. I know none of us want him out here, and would much rather he be in a sleep pod with Allura and Coran," He spoke, glancing at Lance as he mentioned the sleep pods. Lance at least had the decency to look sheepish. "But, Blue likes him. She only tells me it all the time. She won't have a problem with Lance tagging along with us."

"It's still too dangerous." Alfor shot back.

"It's war Alfor. This entire situation is dangerous, but we have to get on a move on before the castle defenses completely give out." Trigel spoke up, pulling up a rough estimate of how much time they all have remaining before they need to leave.

"Dad, I'll be okay. I'll have both Blue and Blaytz." Lance said, walking towards his father and hugging him gently, trying to push back the tremors of fear that were currently raking across his body. 'As long as Allura and Coran can stay alive, it doesn't matter what happens to me.' Lance thought to himself. 

"Alfor, I promise I will protect Prince Lance with my life." Blaytz said, walking up to the family and placing a reassuring hand on both of their shoulders. Alfor sighed as the hug parted ways.

"I'll hold you to that. Put two sleep pods inside of blue as fast as you can, once you two are safely away I want you both to enter as soon as you can." Alfor paused and turned to Trigel and Gyrgan. "That goes for you two as well, but remember. The lions safety is our most important objective, we can't let Zarkon get his hands on them. Black will stay here in the castle, only once the other lions all return home, will Black be able to leave. Do we all understand?" Alfor asked, taking up the position of leader. 

Each of the paladins plus Lance nodded their heads, accepting the mission laid out in front of them. Alfor smiled at them all, taking his time and locking eyes with each of them. 

"Well team, it's go time."

_____________________________________________________________________

"Blaytz to your left, two Galra cruisers are approaching. Are you prepared to jump?" Lance asked, pointing out the enemy ships approaching Blue. Blaytz nodded his head, readying Blue to travel through wormhole. 

"We're both as ready as we'll ever be kiddo." Blaytz said back. Lance nodded his head and placed a hand on Blue's control console, feeling her purr lightly at the back of his mind. Lance slowly let out a breath of air, clearing his mind and letting himself focus. He pictured the wormhole opening up above them, he pictured the next galaxy over and let it fill his mind. He then snapped his eyes open as Blue roared in his mind, understanding it was time to go and quickly relaying the information to Blaytz. 

Blaytz nodded as he got the information, quickly shooting Blue up and into the wormhole, that safety deposited them into the next galaxy. Lance sighed and brought a hand up to push his white hair further away from his eyes and forehead. He lifted one hand and gently brushed it against Blue, feeling the responding purr in his mind. 

"Get ready to warp again." Lance spoke again, repeating the process again. Blaytz nodded as Lance activated the wormhole. It was then that everything seemingly went down hill. 

"I don't want to alarm you kiddo, but we got some more Galra fleets heading this way. We won't be able to wormhole away unless..." Blaytz trailed off continuing to think of a plan. It was then that Blue filled Lance's head with the idea that Blaytz had come to. 

"Blaytz no!" Lance screamed, tears already spilling from his eyes as he continued to focus on forming the next wormhole. Blaytz looked back at Lance and smiled, as his own tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. 

"Take good care of Blue for me would ya? I know she loves you, and no matter what happens to all of us paladins Lance, know that we are all entirely proud and grateful for you. Now, go save the universe kiddo." Blaytz said, standing up from his seat as Blue let out a heart wrenching roar. 

"Blaytz please don't do this!" Lance begged, tears freely flowing as sobs shook his body. He could feel both his own pain, but Blue's as well as Blaytz smiled softly, his own tears falling from his eyes. 

"I hope we can meet again in another life kiddo. I hope we can meet everyone one again." Blaytz summoned his bayard, placing it on the console next to Lance. He then grabbed one of his own guns that he kept equipped in blue, and slowly brought up a hand to wave. "See ya later kiddo."

"Blaytz!" Lance screamed as he jumped out of Blue, Blue then took control of her flight and pushed them through Lance's wormhole. Lance continued to sob in the pilots seat as he rapidly created wormholes, no longer focusing on where he clearly wanted to go, but instead just wanting to get as far away as the Galra that he could. His vision was completely obscured by tears as he felt the sensation of going through wormhole after wormhole, his body sagging with depleted energy every time another wormhole was formed. 

Blue purred gently into his head, trying in her own way to send comfort. Lance clung on to that connection, suddenly feeling the most alone he had ever felt in the giant universe he called home. 

_________________________________________________________________

"Blue, how long have we've been traveling?" Lance asked sluggishly, completely exhausted with the amount of wormholes he has had to create in such a short period of time, with barely any rest in between. "It's had to have been close to eight vargas." Lance guessed. Blue rumbled in his mind, agreeing with his estimate of the time that has passed. Lance slowly opened his eyes after traveling through yet another wormhole. He took in the galaxy they were currently in. Not recognizing any of the planets. 

"Blue, where are we?" Lance asked, looking at the solar system he had currently ended up in. Blue rumbled in his mind, showing him a planet covered with whites, blues, and greens. 

"Is this where we're staying? Is it safe enough for us to be here?" Lance question as Blue simply sent a reassuring purr into his mind. Lance nodded slowly, fighting to stay awake. Blue sent him an image of the sleep pod that Alfor had demanded each of the lions had before they left. Lance yawned and nodded. He slowly began to walk towards the pod, turning it on and climbing into it. 

"Hey Blue?" Lance said, waiting for Blue's sign that shes listening. "Please wake me up if something happens. Protect me, please." Blue let out her own images of trust and safety and Lance slowly was lulled to sleep in the safety that was the Blue lion of Voltron. 

_________________________________________________________________

It was loud, those were the first thoughts Lance had as he continued to sleep. Though his surroundings felt different this time, there was no comforting hum from Blue has he slept. Before this, every time he had began to wake up he had been lulled back to rest by Blue, but now she was being quiet. Did this mean it was time to wake up? But Lance didn't want to wake up. He had nothing left, no family, no home, no friends other than Blue. Yes, Blue, Blue was warm, Blue was safe, why would he ever want to leave Blue? 

A mechanical hissing sound filled his brain as it struggled to catch up to speed on what was happening. It was then that his brain heard the other sounds that we're filling his head. 

"Oh my god we're all going to die. I knew this weird cat was going to hurt us, but did any of you listen? Noooo, just ignore Hunk and let's go investigate some weird giant cat!" A voice Lance didn't recognize spoke. Lance grimaced as the loud voice instantly filled his head. 

"Hunk I already told you it probably wasn't going to do anything. Why else would it let us in if it thought we were a threat?" A slightly higher voice spoke, trying to rationalize this other voice, Hunk if that was his name, fear. 

"I don't know Pidge, maybe to trick us into being complacent before it kills us!" Hunk exclaimed again. 

"Too loud." Lance said, and at the moment the entire room fell into dead silence.

"Shiro, Keith, please tell me that was one of you." Hunk said again, loudly whispering, panic clearly tinging his voice. 

"Wasn't either of us." Yet another voice said, Lance slowly opened his eyes, closing them once again after a bright light filled his vision. 

"What is that?" The higher pitched voice, Pidge, said. Their voice was closer than before, so Lance could only assume that they had moved closer to his sleep pod. Blue wasn't panicking, and was sending comfort through their connection, so obviously she wasn't worried about these intruders, but that didn't stop the anxiety and fear instantly filling his own heart. 

Lance slowly opened his eyes once again, blinking a few times to take in sights around him. He was still in Blue's cockpit thankfully, he then heard a breath of air and his eyes shot up to the noises he heard earlier. Around him stood four different individuals. He looked at each of them, taking in their varied appearances and postures. 

There was two taller men, one was obviously this Hunk person, as they had their hands up to their mouth and fear was shining bright in his brown eyes. Next to him was the other tall man, his hair black and white, eyes showing apprehension. A scar went across his nose as well and when Lance got to his arm he choked slightly, recognizing the metal on his arm. 

"Galra tech." Lance whispered, causing the man to shoot his head up and tilt his head, clearly wanting to ask him about it. 

Lance continued on with his observations, looking over to the next two men. One was very small, big circle glasses covered most of their face. Hazel eyes seemed excited to see Lance. Lance let out an awkward smile, always the diplomat. He then turned his eyes towards the last man in their little group and let out a gasp. He stared into the most beautiful violet eyes he had ever scene, taking in their guarded yet inquisitive appearance. 

"Oh quiznak."

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some Voltron stuff, but I've been afraid that I would just end up making everyone ooc, so oh well have this. 
> 
> I love Altean!Lance a lot okay.
> 
> If you enjoyed feel free to Kudos and comment!


End file.
